Gensokyūshū Clan
}}]] | }} |- } | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! colspan="2" | Overview |- ! Affiliation | } |- ! Hiden | } |} 'Background' 'Founding' Originally nameless, the Gensokyūshū clan hails from Yuki no Kuni, the Land of Snow, where they were taught how to utilise the art of Zen and Chakra, by a man who to this day remains nameless, though the Gensokyūshū revere him as their saviour, dubbing him "The Wise One." With their new abilities at hand, the members of the Gensokyūshū clan were able to better survive the harsh climate of the Land of Snow. Instead of struggling to find fuel sourcs for fire, they were able to absorb the natural energy in the air and convert it into a fire-based chakra, storing it inside their bodies to remain warm. This technique was passed down through the generations, and as their saviour, The Wise One, had originally taught them, they kept this secret to themselves and used it only as necessary -- never for combat. This revolutionised the Gensokyūshū clan, much to everyone's joy. They had to fight for food and for clothes in the beginning, but now they could become a peaceful and like-minded community. 'The Invasion of Yuki no Kuni' While they prided themselves as being a peaceful people, the Gensokyūshū clan had been the victim of numerous, usually small, raids. As they had no intention of fighting, they simply hired mercenary groups to defend their nomadic villages. This system was working well, until one day a powerful clan, now lost in time, travelled from one side of the globe to the other to learn the Gensokyūshū clan's secrets. This clan were specialists of suiton, and were easily able to defeat the mercenaries and the Gensokyūshū clan, due to their susceptibility to water, as they were all filled with fire based chakra. Only 35 from the 429 survived, barely able to escape amidst the chaos. Eventually the remaining members reached the Land of Mountains, where they thought it safe to settle. These members were broken, both physically and mentally. Days of endless running, followed by the realisation that their homes had been destroyed and their loved ones slaughtered had hit them hard. It wasn't long before somebody stood into the leadership position. Haisukami Gensokyūshū, a middle aged man reputable for being quick to anger and publicly advocating that the Gensokyūshū clan should train to be combat capable and ready for war. The other 34 members began to see the logic behind his arguments. This tragedy would have never happened if they were prepared. They all began to follow Haisukami, and elected him as their leader. Aside from establishing a new village, their next main idea was to learn how to control more elements. They realised if they could control fire, why wouldn't they also be able to manipulate water, earth, or wind? So they began to practice, and they soon discovered their beliefs were accurate. Over the course of three years, they had learnt how to store chakra of various natures and both the benefits and disadvantages of all of them. Fire provided heat, wind increased their reaction times and so forth. Haisuikami was also able to rally up the clan, which by this stage had increased to 44 members, and turn their nomadic village into a larger, more defendable, one. And thus Chikagakure no Sato, the Village Hidden Underground, was created, and Haisuikami was chosen to be the Yamakage (mountain shadow), continuing his successful reign of leadership. Originally the village hadn't considered themselves a Shinobi village, but over the course of four more years, marking the seventh anniversary of the Invasion of Yuki no Kuni, Haisuikami had decided that the clan would no longer be recognised as monks of peace, but now Shinobi who were to be respected as fighters. 'Physical Characteristics' The members of the clan have no particular appearance, as to increase numbers they had to have bred outside of the original clan and take in other people. This has lead to different body sizes, skin colour, eye colour, and so forth. The one characteristic they do share, however, is that their hair changes colour over time, based on which element they most commonly have stored inside them. Members that store fire energy have red or orange hair, those that store water have blue hair, and so forth. 'Code of Conduct' The Wise One had also passed down a Code to follow. Remarkably, this is the only philosophy that has survived through each generation, even following the Invasion of Yuki no Kuni. * Treat everyone around you with respect * Keep fighting, despite the odds * Whatever the situation, always keep your loyalties where they have always been * Never hide your emotions * Protect everyone and everything that you hold dear to you * Help those in dire need, even your enemies 'Abilities' The Gensokyūshū clan are renowned for their prowess in controlling the flow of chakra, along with their Hiden, which enables them to absorb energy and convert it into chakra. The chakra they obtain is able to be stored and used for future combat, and it affects their bodies while it remains in them. They absorb this chakra via meditation, and while it can be done at any time, it is much more difficult to do while distracted. It requires focus, which is almost impossible to do during a fight. 'Members' *Haisuikami Gensokyūshū * Membername * etc Category:Custom Clans